It Takes Two
by gwendelynchin20
Summary: Reis and Avery are cousins who are both from Abnegation. They both lived a simple life but things start to change when they chooses for their next faction. But could it be their biggest mistake in their life? Or could it be other something like LOVE? Reis/Caleb ; Avery/Four
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals! gwendelynchin20 here! :) This is my first divergent fanfic. I am a huge fan of Divergent and this is the result. This story was actually made by my classmate Janine!**

**Hi Janine! *waves***

**First of all this is a different fanfic. Tris is dead here. I know it's hard for me to do that because I love her so much. So very sorry to those Tris lovers! Peace! **

**To continue, I will introduce 2 characters. They are cousins from Abnegation. They are Avery Rodriguez and Reis McMilan. **

**To find out about them, read more of the story for you will discover their secrets and past. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's **

* * *

**Prolugue**

**Amity Graveyard**

**Four's POV**

Regrets. I remember how it hurts so bad. It has been one year and a half and I could still remember it. I clenched my fists as the rain starts, pouring my face. It should have been me. A beautiful ray of sunlight shines on the grave.

BEATRICE "TRIS" PRIOR. It's my fault.

I should have been there with her at the Erudite Compound. I could have saved her. She made the biggest sacrifice that ended the war. Everyone know that. Ever since war ended, new rules were implemented.

"Hey Tris." I started, avoiding tears rushing in my eyes. "How are you?" I know its really weird to talk someone who is its not if that someone is someone you love.

A powerful gust of wind passed through me. I considered that as an answer from her.

"Things here are still the same but they made some new rules. We can visit other factions during weekends. The Aptitude test and Choosing Ceremony is still the same. And Divergent's are hard to find." The word Divergent makes my voice cold. I am a Divergent but only a few people knew.

I cleared my throat and continued, "Caleb is appointed as an Erudite Representative while I choose to be a, Dauntless Representative. We still visit each other like brothers do. Things are still great." I realized that I still have to meet the representatives for the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow.

I kissed her engraved name. "I love you, Tris. I always do." I put down the bouquet near her name.

Then I went back to my faction and let the rain wash my tears away.

* * *

**That was the Prologue! Still wanting to read more? Just Review! The review button says "Click Me!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I just read my first review! Thank you amy!**

**As promise here it is chappie 2! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Choosing Ceremony**

**Abnegation Division**

**Avery's POV**

"Reis!" I yelled as I walked the busy street in Abnegation. People were preparing their children for the upcoming Choosing Ceremony. I quickly went back to my aunt and Uncle's home to find my cousin Clarisse.

"Avery, I'm here!" I heard her shout from the living room. I found my Uncle and Aunt busy saying goodbye's to Reis and kissing her cheek and forehead. Wish I could have my parents.

Realizing, I was staring them. Aunt Rhea approached me and she fixes my light brown hair by putting it in a fish tail braid. "You look beautiful, Avery." She smiled.

Reis approached with our Abnegation uniform and her blonde hair is on a ponytail. She is smiling, "We have to go, Mom. We'll be late." She kissed Aunt Rhea goodbye and we went to the City Hall for the Choosing Ceremony.

Reis took my hand with a strong grip. "I'm nervous. You?" She did not even looked at me but she kept on glancing on the other sides.

"Yeah I am. What if the faction that I choose won't accept me because I am a sickly child?" I asked. To tell you the truth, I am really sick. I have pneumonia and asthma. I always brought my small bag of medicines.

"They'll love you. They won't care if you're sick because you're a sweetheart." Reis gave me a warming smile. We went to our respective seats and waited for the ceremony to start.

* * *

The program was fine. They introduced the new representatives of each faction. For Amity, Margaret Green. For Erudite, Caleb Prior. For Candor, Bruce Johnson. And lastly, Four which I think is a weird name for a representative is for Dauntless. Finally, our very own Thomas James for Abnegation.

After the introduction, it was time for the Choosing. They started it alphabetically. So I will be last, I hope.

As the names were called, the more nervous I've been. Sweat palms and face. Great.

"Clarisse McMilan." Reis stood up and walked to the center isle. She approached the last circle where they are 5 metal bowls in it. Gray stone for Abnegation. Glass for Candor. Earth for Amity. Water for Erudite.

Mr. James gave her the knife and nod. She walked slowly in front of the metal bowls. I wonder what faction is she going to choose?

Unexpectedly, she walked to the Erudite bowl and creates a cut and lets her blood drop. She's choosing Erudite? I thought she loved Abnegation. Reis walks back and went to the Erudite area with the other kids. She seemed to be contented of what she did.

Finally it was my turn. "Avery Rodriguez." I stood up and walked nervously to the center isle. I could feel my cousin's eyes were staring at me. This is it. My choice. Mr. James gave me the knife and I made a cut and let the blood drop to the gray stone. I am Dauntless.

* * *

**I know its short but next chapter will be longer! Reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey! What's up? It has been a very busy weekk! (Mispelled week right?)**

**I know but here it is! Chappie 3! Own version of how my OC's are welcomed in their new faction. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A new start **

**Choosing Ceremony**

**Avery's POV**

After the ceremony, all new Dauntless initiates were being called to the train area. Since I got no time to say goodbye to my Aunt, Uncle and Reis, I'll just wait for them this weekend.

Before we went to the trains, we first went to the elevator where I could see Dauntless members, looking snappy as always. They look pretty mad about something, judging by their faces.

Inside of the elevator, we took the stairs. Pretty old though. I glanced at the elevator and saw a bunch of Amity going inside. How come they get to use the cool ones?

"Hurry up!" I heard a guy's voice from the front. But I can't see him. I followed the group as we made it to the train station. I waited for the train to arrive but suddenly the Dauntless members are running for it like they are waiting for the right time.

What the heck is going on?

Suddenly a strong pair of hands grabbed me until I ran to catch up the train. As the train was approaching, that someone lifted me up and lets me ride on that train.

I almost lost my balance when someone caught me, "You okay?" She asked and we both sat to the nearest seat we can find.

"I'm Valarie by the way." She has a blond hair and has the greenest eyes I had ever seen. She is pretty. I think she is from Candor.

"I'm Avery. Thank you for saving my life." It was little bit but I think it cost really big for me.

We shake hands. "Nice to meet you. It was no problem, really." She smiled. A dark haired guy bumped me, "Ow." I yelped. He is taller and has a dark hair and lean and very muscular. I could not see his face but he looks like he's in a hurry.

"What a mean guy." Valarie said as we looked at him as he went to the other room. "They never know how to welcome people here. Oh yea, I'm from Candor, Avery."

"Abnegation." I said proudly.

"That's cool." Another came in and he is blonde and a little bit shorter from the first guy. "Hi, name's Alex. I'm from Amity. This is my friend, Brian." A guy smiled and they both looked like brothers.

"Hi." He smiled. Then the horn blows. "Were here." Brian exclaimed and we looked at the window. They grab our hands and said, "We have to jump."

I was like, "What?" Valarie and I looked at each other nervously.

"Is this necessary?" She asked.

"Yeah if you wanna live. Ready set... GO!" I closed my eyes as we all jumped for our lives.

* * *

**Ha! Better? Can I get a review? Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey! What's up? Anyway thank you to those who reviewed my story also to the one and only CandorTaylor for being the first follower and favoriter! I know I made the word favoriter! **

**So here it is Chappie 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Pit**

**Dauntless Compound**

**Avery's POV**

"Can't believe we actually jumped that?" Brian pointed at the cliff. We jumped along with the other Dauntless initiates to get to the compound. I went to the edge of the cliff I saw other people crying to their knees.

"What happened to them?" I asked. Valarie came, "Some of them did not make it." She covered her eyes and guide me back so that I can't watch any. We followed the leaders to a building.

Instead of walking inside and taking an elevator or something, they tend to climb it instead. I caught a sight of Valarie. She looked nervous as always. Alex grabbed Valerie's wrist and he guided her in climbing the building. Brian was doing his best to make her smile. Poor Val.

Within minutes, we finally made it at the top of the building. We were not that high enough from the ground. I could feel someone out there nervous. Since the wind is strong, we just let it flow.

"Attention, initiates." A woman in her mid 20's walked in front. She has a small black hair with a brown eyes and brown skin. She wears a black jacket with matching black pants which I think are all same to the Dauntless Leaders.

"You have to jump here." She pointed at the edge of the building. Is she kidding?

"Why?" A girl from behind asked.

She gave her a weird look, "So that you can enter the compound or known as the Pit. Who's first?"

No one answers. No one even held out their hands. The Leaders were looking at us like they want to kill us. "What are you cowards?" A man from behind shouted.

It made our goose bumps emerged. A guy from the back raised his hand. "I would." He said bravely. He walked straight as all of us gave him a way.

"Let's see." The woman smirked along with the other Leaders. The dude stood at the edge of the building and all initiates went at the side just to see him fall. I could see a hole, a big one. That must be the Pit.

The dude let out a sigh and then jumped. "Oh my gosh!" A girl whimpered. "He's gone!"

"Yeah!" The dude shouted from the Pit. His voice was in echo. He made it.

"Next! You!" The woman pointed at me. "Me?" I asked nervously. To think that it was the most stupid thing to answer.

"What are you deaf? Yes, you. Abnegation girl. Your turn." The woman said. I walked in front. If I wanted to show that I could really break her neck in front of these people but I rather not.

I walked at the place where the guy jumped. I could feel my arms and my legs tingling. Oh man. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I jumped.

* * *

"Hey open your eyes You made it." A voice woke me. A tall lean guy helped me up. I look around and saw that I am in an underground cavern with blue lights hang around from various points. "Am I?" I asked.

"This is the Pit. Welcome second jumper." He smiled. For once he looked very familiar. "Leave her alone, Four." A guy who is the same height but looked more handsome than him. "She's still new."

Four smirked, "Yeah right. All right follow me initiates." I followed him and completely ignoring the another guy.

Someone grabbed me by my arm. "Hey." It was Valarie. She looked happy. Brian and Alex were talking behind. "Can't believe we made it." She giggled.

"Everyone welcome to the Pit. This is the heart of the Dauntless Compound." Four introduced. "To start. Since you are only 20. We planned to separate you into groups with mentors. The mentors are Christina, Luke, Karla and James." They walked in front and smiled. So that girl that mocked me was Christina.

Four continued, "We will give you one day of touring the compound. While giving the mentors some time to choose." A blonde girl raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Yeah, what's your name? You have to introduce yourself you know." She said. She looked rich. Judging by her clothes which I think is from Amity. She has blonde hair and green eyes. She seemed to be flirting at him.

"Call me Four and I am your Dauntless Representative. I will be here checking on your training and of course train you and guide you." He said. He ignored her flirt. That's cool.

She smiled with that answer. "Thanks." Her friends were giggling.

"All right, your chosen Dauntless mentors will explain the rules and other things you need to know. Your all free to explore." Four said as Val dragged me to the shops.

* * *

**Oh yeah! Can I get a review? Thank you!**

**Review button says CLICK ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's!**

**You might have noticed the story is more**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I bumped someone who is the representative**

**The Pit**

**Avery's POV**

"Do you think that I should have a tattoo?" Valerie asked as we both wait patiently at the Tattoo parlor in the Pit. It was earlier that we jumped which kinda was a test for me. At least, I have friends here who can help me get through this stuff.

I coughed. I glanced at my watch and it was blinking. _My medicine,_ I thought. "Excuse me Valerie but I have to go to the bathroom." I said low, hoping I won't disturb Brian and Alex who was busy admiring their tattoo artist and their tattoo's.

I went outside as quickly as I can because I'm feeling a little dizzy. As I continue to walk, I did not notice that I bumped someone. That's were I fainted.

* * *

I woke up and saw lights above me. I slowly stood up and saw that my arm has a needle with a small tube attached to a dextrose. Maybe I'm in a hospital. I glanced at the room and saw a guy, with his head down and was asleep.

Since I can't get out from my bed because I am attached to the dextrose, I find something useful. I found a paper in the table. The paper seemed useless, it has no writings or what. I crumpled it and then throws at the guy.

He instantly wakes up and I quickly pretend that I did not do that. "What the-?" He picks up the crumpled paper and throws at me.

"Hey!" I snapped. "What was that for?" He turns around and I find him crossing his arms, angrily. No way. It's Four. The freakin' representative of Dauntless. I just throwed him a crumpled paper. How idiotic of me.

"A paper? I just saved your life!" He was yelling. "Can't believe this." He stormed out his way to the door.

"Wait!" I said. "Sorry, Four. I really did not know that it was you. Sorry." I always used my calm voice to maybe soften him.

He did not turns, "You do realize that you fainted in front of me?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that too. "

"Good thing no one saw you but me." He went back to his place and he looks at me, "Are you sick or what?"

"Umm, not really. I was born sickly." I can't believe I'm telling him this when I just me him earlier. "Why are you doing here when I can handle myself?"

He smirked, "Oh yeah? If you can handle yourself so much, then why are you there resting?" Oh it's a fight he want then it's a fight he gets.

"Then, if you're so strong and strict then why are you here then?" I rolled my eyes.

He circled the room, "Because of you. You're such an idiot."

I glared him, "Shut up!" I covered myself with the hospitals bed sheet. "Look! If you're just gonna do that all day, just get the heck out of here!"

Then silence comes in. Maybe he's gone? Suddenly, I heard the door shut with anger.

Great. Just Great. I just made him made. But he's no ordinary guy. He's Four, our Dauntless representative.

* * *

**Read and Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Hey! Here is chapter 6! Sorry for the late update!**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns everything but except my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Choosing**

**The Pit**

**Avery's POV**

"Avery, come on! They're posting it." Val dragged me to the center of the pit where a holographic board. It was the announcement on which team are we assigned.

Brian shakes my arm, "Avery, were in the same team! Along with Alex and Valerie!" I forgot. There were 4 in each team. I looked up and saw our mentor is Christina. The floor were assigned is on 3rd floor.

Everyone breaks and went to their assigned floors. Since we are not in Amity and only Representatives and Mentors are allowed to used the elevators, we tend to use the stairs.

The door was high tech. There was an identification ID. An ID was given to us when we came in. The room was amazing. First class interior. Crystal chandeliers. High class sofa and tiles as floors.

"This is so cool!" Alex and Brian high five. "The room is wicked awesome! Check out the furniture!" Brian bolted and launched himself to the couch.

"Yeah, I haven't seen this things in Candor." Val commented and she acted like she never tried this one before.

I walked around and touched the furniture and the couch. She's right. Only people in Abnegation can afford this furniture. Luckly I get to enjoy these things until Initiation Ceremony. Too bad Reis isn't here to enjoy these things.

"Glad you liked it." A voice startled us from behind. It was Christina, our mentor. She was wearing black clothing. Black t-shirt paired with black leather jacket and black pants. Maybe Black is Dauntless favorite color?

"I will be your mentor until the Ceremony. There will be test and some team buildings. Also there will be points and all of you will be ranked by team." She introduced. "Upstairs there are four rooms with your names. It won't be hard to find."

"Do we get cool clothes too?" Val asked. with excitement on her side.

"Yes, the clothes will be there at you respective closet. Reminder, you'll have to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner at the cafeteria." She said. "Off to your beds now it's almost 9:00 pm. We'll have training first thing in the morning. Reserve your energy."

We nod and we head straight to bed. I took out my medicine and drink it. Suddenly I remembered what happened between me and Four. That nerve of a guy! I know I can't hate him because he's our representative but whatever. I am a skilled martial artist. I can take him down.

I went out of my room and saw the clock at the hallway. 11:00. There asleep. I could hear Brian snoring loudly. I slowly make my way to the living room suddenly I heard another voice below. I sneaked a little bit so that I could hear clearly.

_It's four. I thought. What is he doing here?_

"I know, Four. Don't worry I'll handle her." Christina said reassuringly. She prepared him a tea. "Why do you worry so much? Do you like her?"

"No! She's so annoying that's what." He said. _Harsh. I thought._

"Huh. You like her, Four. The more you hate the more you love." She chuckled.

"I'm leaving, Christina. Just take care of the problem." He said and I could hear the door was shut harshly. Who is that girl?

* * *

**Reviews please? **


End file.
